1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blind, and more particularly to a blind which can prevent a light leakage and dissipate heat simultaneously for a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, projectors are used more and more popularly for projecting images in many occasions.
Conventionally, a projector comprises a light source unit for emitting light, a light source optical system for transmitting the light, a display device for producing an image by receiving the light, a projection optical system for projecting the image to a screen, a blower for cooling the light source unit, and a case for receiving all of the above components therein. The case defines a vent at a side thereof for expelling heated air that has passed through the light source unit to an outside of the projector by the blower.
However, since the vent communicates an interior with an exterior of the projector without any shading structure, the light emitted by the light source unit will directly leak from the interior to the exterior of the projector via the vent, thereby interfering the image and influencing a quality of the image that the projector projects.
In order to prevent the leakage of the light, a cover is used to cover the vent for blocking the light. Nevertheless, blocking of the light by the cover simultaneously blocks the heated air from flowing out of the projector through the vent; and this may cause the projector to overheat or even malfunction.
What is needed, therefore, is a blind which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.